


Bar Fights are Romantic

by bloodykiss147



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aftermath of a bar fight, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Polyamory, little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffy fic of poor Curie having to patch up her hot-headed girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Fights are Romantic

A strong kick and the door swings open slamming into the wall of Gabs’ home in Diamond City.

“Oh mon Dieu!” Curie jumps down below her desk.

“Oh my god, sorry,” Gabs giggles.

“Sorry, love,” Cait she says laughing too.

Curie stands up arms cross and lips pouting from her hiding spot, it fails miserably to intimidate the two laughing women; two laughing women who Curie finally notices are bruised, bleeding, and leaning on each other for support.

“What happened,” Curie gasps rushing to them.

“Hell of a bar fight,” Cait sits down on the bed with Curie helping support Gabs down next to her.

Curie sighs and gets up to find the first aid kit; Gabs and Cait sit shoulder to shoulder still drunkenly smiling to themselves.

“Fucker didn't know what was coming,” Gabs says swaying forward.

Curie frowns slightly at her drunk friends as she sets down the supplies on the floor between their feet. Gabs looks the worst of the two; her lip is split, a gash on her right eyebrow that needs stitches, bruise already forming on her cheek, start of a black eye, and bleeding nose that doesn't look broken. She smiles down at Curie like Dogmeat does after eating food off one of their plates. Curie gives her a short reassuring smile before cleaning the wound on her eyebrow.

“Broken bottle, hurts like a bitch,” she says under a hiss.

Curie dabs the wound without apology; teaches Gabs right for getting into a fight. Cait just watches Curie work silently from under her eyelashes. Curie stitches it up fast ignoring Gabs complaints; she loves them both so much, but feels like she deserves to be a little mad at them right now. Curie finishes and bandages it then moves to Cait.  
Cait only has a few bruises forming and a split lip. Curie takes Cait’s chin in one hand holding her head and she gently washes away the blood with a damp cloth. Cait's eyes settles on Curie's for a few slow wipes, but they slowly fall landing on her lips. Curie blushed as she accidentally run a finger across her lip as the cloth shifts, Cait’s breathe hitches a little.

“Thank you Curie,” she says.

Curie removes her hand a little too fast, Cait is red in the face, redder; they were red from drinking and fighting before. Gabs wanders back over having washed the rest of the blood from her face. 

“Thank you for patching us up, doctor.” She puts an arm over Curie's shoulder and kisses her on the cheek.

Cait stands up fast and kisses the other cheek, almost jealously; Gabs kisses Cait on the forehead too. Curie hadn't moves for a second trying to process the simple peck on the cheek, All three break out into little giggles suddenly.

“If that fries your circuits you'll have a total melt down when I put some passion into it. Right Cait?” Gabs hugs onto Curie smiling.

“With the both of us, probably more of a nuclear explosion,” Cait purrs into her ear.

Curie can't get any redder now, her arms move and wrap around Cait’s and Gabs’ waists hugging them closer. She kissed them each lightly on the lips, Cait cupped her face deepening their kiss. Curie moaned lightly in her throat, she turns to Cait the hold her easier as they kiss. Gabs wraps her arms around them both, lifts them up, and walks the short two steps to the bed. She drops them on the bed together in a fit of laughter, Gabs plops down beside them laughing too. Curie rolls over Cait slotting herself between them on her side facing Gabs, she traced the stitches gently.

“Please no more bar fights,” she whispers.

“I’ll try,” she says.

“Me too,” Cait says rolling onto her side to cuddle against Curie's back.

Curie accepts it's the best she'll get from either of them; this world they live in is violent and dangerous, bar fights are probably the safest thing they have done. Gabs move to her side too and hugs them close.

“I'm tired,” she says

“Me too,” Cait agrees.

“I'm not! I was in the middle of something before you two came crashing in,” Curie says remember her work is sitting undone on the desk, “I should finish.”

She tried to wiggle out, but they have her in a death grip.

“Well now you're going to bed with your girlfriends,” Gabs says.

She words slur worse as she falls asleep burying her face into Curie's shoulder, Cait is falling asleep too breathing evenly against her back. Curie sighs with a smile as she settles back down into the warmth between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time Piper is invited
> 
> http://garrusvakarianismyboo.tumblr.com/


End file.
